


Flower Crowns

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid and Duck make flower crowns together. Unknown to Duck, they have a special meaning on Sylvain.





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after episode 30, before the actual finale.

It had been a few weeks since they’d saved the world. 

Of course, that didn’t mean they were off of the hook. Dealing with the FBI had been a pain and a half. And there was the fact that half of Kepler still needed to be rebuilt after the top of Mt. Kepler had tumbled across town, thanks to Janelle. But finally, finally, things were getting back to normal. 

As normal as they could be in Kepler, anyway. Duck was settling into a routine of sorts again. 

He had his powers back, so he could keep running to work. Yeah, he’d had a truck the whole time, but those extra miles of nature at the beginning and end of his shift had always been a nice de-stressor and a highlight of his day, and he’d be damned if he had to stop just because his powers went away. Cue skateboarding. But now he didn’t have to bother with a magic helmet or a skateboard. He could just run again. 

The thing about having powers the majority of one’s life means that you tend to forget others _don’t_ have powers. 

“Duck, hold on,” Indrid panted, struggling to catch up to Duck on the hiking trail.

Indrid. He had become part of Duck’s daily routine, too. At first he’d just began visiting him at the campgrounds every few days just to see how he was doing. Now every day after work, Duck stopped by Indrid’s just to say hey. And then after he went home and showered, he would invite Indrid over more afternoons than not. And they would often talk late into the night.

He’d been in Duck’s thoughts every day since he’d first returned to Kepler - partially because Duck had a raging crush on him. Not that he’d admit it to anyone.

“Sure,” he said, stopping and turning to face Indrid. “Sorry. I keep forgettin’.” 

“I know,” Indrid said with a crooked grin. “You’ll just have to be patient with me.” 

“That won’t be a problem,” Duck responded, holding out an unopened water bottle to him. Indrid took it gratefully, and when their hands brushed, his cheeks brightened with a blush. Or he was just red from exercising. Yeah, probably the second thing. “We could stop real soon. There’s a li’l field of wildflowers in jus’ another few hundred feet.” 

“That sounds great,” Indrid said, and he started walking again. This time, Duck made sure to stay by his side instead of forging his way ahead on the trail.

When they arrived, Duck led them to the center of the small field and pulled a small blanket for them to sit on out of the backpack he was wearing. Settling onto it, he patted the spot next to him for Indrid to take. When the seer sat down, he could just barely feel their sides brushing, and couldn’t help but smile at the closeness. 

“How d’you like the hike so far?” Duck asked, looking up at the clear sky. 

“It’s nice,” Indrid said happily. “I don’t get out enough. Thanks for suggesting this.” 

“Aw, it’s no problem,” Duck said, looking over at Indrid. He felt his heart skip at the cute smile on his face. “I, uh, um- I forgot. Sorry.” His cheeks got hot with a blush. He’d gotten so distracted by Indrid that he couldn’t string together a sentence. 

Indrid hummed, leaning over to examine the wildflowers more closely. “Are any of these alright to pick?” 

“All of the ones in this field look pretty common, so yeah,” Duck said. “You like flower arrangin’ or somethin’?” 

Indrid gave him an incredulous smile. “Do humans not make flower crowns?” He was already tying flowers together by the stems as he spoke. 

“Uh, yeah, we do,” Duck said, helping to pick some flowers around them, too. “I jus’ haven’t made one since I was a kid.” 

“Do you remember how?” Indrid asked. He paused for a moment in thought, probably checking his visions again. “Oh, dear. Humans don’t use flower crowns to send messages, do they?” 

“I do remember how, I think, and no, we don’t.” Duck struggled to keep the chain in his hands going. “Okay, maybe I don’t remember how.” 

Indrid giggled and reached over to help him. He had to force himself to stay focused instead of just savoring the brush of skin as Indrid’s hands directed his own. “It looks like you’re getting it, now.” 

“Uh, yeah,” Duck mumbled, a little disappointed the contact was ending. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the chirps of birds filling the air as they worked on their flower crowns. 

Indrid shifted nervously as he held his completed crown. “So, I understand, um, I understand that humans don’t use these as a form of communication. But moth people do.” He paused, and Duck nodded for him to continue. “It’s a part of courtship.” 

“Oh,” Duck said, feeling the heat return to his cheeks. 

He couldn’t see Indrid’s eyes behind his reflective glasses, but the sylph had a shy smile on his face. His head was tilted downward, his silver hair brushing his cheeks as if to hide his face. “Would you want to wear my flower crown?” 

“‘Course I would,” Duck said happily, leaning over for Indrid to place it on his head. 

He did so with a wide grin. “I’m glad it’s summer.” 

“Why?” Duck asked, bemused as he worked on his flower crown. It was clumsy and uneven compared to Indrid’s, but he didn’t mind. He was a little distracted by his wildly beating heart. Did Indrid have feelings for him, too?

“Because if it was winter, I would have to wait until the flowers bloomed to ask you out,” Indrid told him.

Duck’s chest grew warm. “Then I’m glad it’s summer, too. But I’d’ve asked you out any time of year.” 

Indrid looked at him curiously. “You were too shy?” 

“Took the words right outta my mouth,” Duck responded, smiling. “I, uh, I guess you could say I’m a li’l timid when it comes to romantic things.” 

“Me, too,” Indrid admitted. “It’s been months since I first wanted to date you.” 

“Same,” Duck laughed. “I’m alright with things going slow, though. I’ve had a really good time so far with all the time we’ve spent together.” 

“Me, too,” Indrid said softly. He was making another, smaller wreath of flowers now. “I’m glad you feel the same way.” 

After another few minutes of silence, Duck’s flower crown was done. It was messy and clumsy, but it was done. “Uh, did you wanna-” 

“-wear mine?” Indrid finished for him. “Yes, please.” He beamed at Duck and let him place the crown on his head. 

Then Duck had an idea. “Would ya mind if we took a picture together?” he asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “This’s somethin’ I wanna remember.” 

“Of course I don’t mind,” Indrid said, scooting closer. He put an arm around Duck’s shoulders and grinned as Duck took the selfie of them together. “Oh, that’s a good one.” 

“Yeah,” Duck said, looking at the photo with a soft smile. “You look real cute.” 

Indrid put his hand over his mouth as he giggled, his cheeks turning red with a blush before Duck even finished speaking. “ _Duck_!” 

“Sorry,” he laughed.

Indrid leaned his head on Duck’s shoulder. “You don’t need to be sorry,” he said, working on the other flower chain again. He was close to finished. “You’re sweet.” 

“Thanks,” Duck mumbled. He watched Indrid’s deft hands as they weaved the flower chain. “How’re you so good at that?” 

Indrid was silent for a moment as he worked. “I was a bit of a romantic sap when I was younger. I practiced making them all the time because I was sure I was going to meet my soulmate sometime soon.” 

“Are soulmates like, a real thing on Sylvain?” Duck asked, curious. 

Indrid shook his head. “Just a fairy tale, like on Earth,” he responded. “Like I said, I was sappy.”

“‘S cute,” Duck said, smiling. “Did y’have to wait long before givin’ somebody a flower crown?” 

“Centuries,” Indrid sighed. “You’re the only person I really wanted to give one.” 

“Oh.” Duck felt a grin spread across his face, his heart jumping in his chest. Duck was the only one Indrid had liked this much in _centuries_? It was flattering to hear. “I haven’t really dated anybody seriously before, either. It was all casual up ‘til now.” 

“So you’re serious about this?” Indrid asked, sounding pleased. 

Duck nodded. “‘Course I am,” he responded. “This’s… different.” He watched as Indrid finished off the tiny flower crown and slipped it around his wrist as a bracelet. “D’you wanna go to my apartment after this?” 

“Please.” Indrid smiled at him, standing up and offering his hand to help him up. “No offense, but I’d like to end the hike early. I’m getting a little tired.” 

“Sure, jus’ lemme know sooner next time,” Duck told him, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. “Like I said, since I got my powers back, I keep forgettin’ others have different limits than me.” 

“I’m glad there will be a next time,” Indrid said, bumping his shoulder against Duck’s as he walked past him. “I’d like more flower field dates, for sure.” 

_Dates_. Duck liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day <3


End file.
